iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Talea Antaryon
Biography The Frayed Prince was dead...which tends to happen when one’s gut is sliced open, spilling the bowels beneath...dead at the hands of the former actress, Talea Antaryon. Born into a wealthy Braavosi merchant family, Talea attended nearly every play performed at the Blue Lantern, quickly falling in love with the art. Against her family’s wishes, she began an apprenticeship with the Lantern’s resident troupe, and was initially tasked with set production, costume sewing, and running messages throughout the city. Soon she could expertly navigate the windy Braavos streets, learning every shortcut. Upon finally receiving a starring role, she dazzled the pit and the box seats alike with her heavenly voice, immediately becoming a crowd favorite. However, with fame came endless unwanted advances from lustful men, some more insistent than others, forcing her to learn to defend herself with knives, daggers, and other concealable blades. When one particularly wealthy merchant would not take no for an answer, a blade in the gut silenced him forever. Fearing persecution for slaying such a prominent figure, Talea fled the city. She toured the Free Cities for seven years, performing unsavory jobs, or stealing to survive. She found her time spent in the theater enabled her to blend in with the locals when in trouble, failing that, her navigational skills helped her to flee from city to city, eluding capture. Along the way, she met a fellow Braavosi fugitive, Tycho Prestayne, a cocksure bravo, and together found sellsword work fairly lucrative. Eventually they discovered a home with the Windblown Company. It had been a few years since the Windblown’s demoralizing defeat in the employ of Maekar Targaryen, and a new captain had seized command, styling himself the Frayed Prince. He possessed auburn curls and striking green eyes, but hideous burn scars marred his face, prompting him to hide them under a tangle of rags, woven from the garments of those he had slain. Call it vanity, but Talea found this captain who shared her features irresistible, and a torrid affair blossomed between them. Five years this relationship lasted, and no child came of it, though this Prince had fathered children previously, so Talea was faced with the stark reality that she was barren.. Perhaps it was this realization, perhaps it was the discovery of the other women the Frayed Prince had been dallying with, perhaps it was merely a foul mood, but one fateful night between the two ended with Talea once again stabbing a prominent man in the belly. This time however, she would not run. With help from her faithful friend Tycho, she donned the ragged face mask of the Prince, which along with his usual tattered attire, she has utilized to pass herself off as the Frayed Prince. Recent Activity Timeline 368: Talea is born. 380: Talea joins the Blue Lantern Troupe. 383: Talea earns a starring role within the troupe. 386: Talea kills a prominent merchant, and flees Braavos. 393: Talea joins the Windblown Company. 398: Talea kills the Frayed Prince, and assumes his identity. Notable Members of the Windblown Company The Frayed Prince (d. 398) Pono, The Frayed Prince’s Right-Hand (b. 367); {Martially Adept} Ser Torrhen Snow, The Frayed Prince’s Left-Hand (b. 350), {Leadership} Tycho Prestayne, Lieutenant (b. 373); {Duelist} Bai-Xi, Lieutenant (b. 374); {Agility} Sammo Saan, Serjeant and Paymaster (b. 363); {Administrator} Belwas, Company Torturer (b. 348); {Agent} Talea Antaryon, Serjeant (b. 368) Family Noho Antaryon, Father (b.338) Jeyne Antaryon, nee Flowers, Mother (b. 340) * Galeo Antaryon, Brother (b. 365) * Talea Antaryon (b. 368) * Tormo Antaryon, Brother (b. 370) Category:Braavosi Category:Bravo Category:Sellsword